Joy of Birthday
by Hikari Kengo
Summary: ONESHOT!/Satu minggu lagi hari ulang tahun IA! Apa yang akan Rin, Len, Miku, Kaito, Gumi, Oliver, Luka, Yuuma, dan Yukari lakukan untuk mempersiapkan kejutan untuk gadis berambut pinnk pucat tersebut?/"Mou, Yohio-san. Ayolah, kau 'kan sahabatnya..."/Slight YohioxIA!/DLDR!/Mind to R&R?/SPECIAL FIC FOR IA'S BIRTHDAY!


**Joy of Birthday**

**.**

_**Disclaimer**_

**Vocaloid **_**by **_**Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Music, INTERNET Co. Ltd., AH-Software, B-Plats, 1st Place Co. Ltd., PowerFX, ZeroG, **_**and many more.**_

_**I DIDN'T GAIN ANY PROFIT FROM THIS FIC!**_

_**.**_

_**Warning**_

_**Possible typo(s) and misstypo(s), somewhat nonsense plot, maybe **_**OOC-OOT-OOG, **_**so many pairing hints, **__**and their friend.**_

**.**

_**Genre : Mainly Friendship along with a little bit of Humor. Also a sprinkle of nano-nano (?)... **_

**.**

**20 Januari 20xx**

Terlihat sembilan orang sedang berkumpul di sebuah meja makan sebuah restoran. Terlihat seorang gadis _honey-blonde _berpita besar yang sibuk menjelaskan sesuatu di depan teman-temannya. Reaksi dari mereka pun bermacam-macam. Ada yang memperhatikan dengan bosan, ada yang setengah-setengah memperhatikannya, dan ada yang sibuk mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya serasa mereka ada di diskotik.

"Oke! Kalian sudah mengerti rencananya, 'kan?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut _honey-blonde _dengan pita besar di kepalanya sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk kecuali seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ dengan perban yang menutupi mata kirinya.

"_Question!_"

"Mau tanya apa lagi? Ini sudah yang ke-lima puluh, **LIMA PULUH** kalinya kau bertanya!" Balas gadis _honey-blonde_ itu sambil menekankan kata 'lima puluh'.

"Kata pepatah, _better ask million times than going astray..._" Jawab pemuda _blonde _tersebut santai. Gadis berpita itupun hanya menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Sepertinya dia harus bersabar-ralat, maksudnya SANGAT bersabar untuk menghadapi pemuda _blonde_ tersebut.

"Err, bisa ulangi lagi rencananya?" Tanya pemuda itu. Gadis berpita tersebut langsung menepukkan tangannya di keningnya.

"Tanya saja yang lain. Oke, rapat selesai! Lakukan tugas kalian!" Kata gadis itu tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan dari sang pemuda _blonde _tersebut. Yang lainnya pun segera menghabiskan minuman pesanan mereka dan langsung beranjak pergi dari tempat tersebut.

**21 Januari 20xx**

Tiga dari sepuluh orang tersebut sekarang berada di toko bahan kue. Untuk apa? Lihat saja nanti.

"Kuenya... Kenapa mesti ribet amat sih, Luka-_san?_" Tanya satu dari mereka yang berambut _violet _dan memakai jaket berwarna hitam – lebih dikenal dengan nama Yukari.

"Entah. Tanyalah Yuuma-_san_..." Jawab si gadis berambut gulali sepunggung yang membawa tuna beku ini –panggil saja dia Luka- sambil mengangkat bahunya. Eh, tuna beku?

"_Nee, _Yuuma-_kun. _Kenapa mesti _red velvet _sih? Kan susah buatnya-_ssu _(?)." Tanya si gadis berjaket tersebut sambil menarik lengan jaket sang pemuda ber-_beanie_ tersebut.

"Cuma permainan warna, kok. Tidak ada alasan khusus, dan lagi cara membuatnya simpel..."Jawab sang pemuda yang dipanggil 'Yuuma' tadi sambil memasang cengiran kudanil (?) khasnya.

'_Red Velvet _dibilang simpel?!' Pikir mereka berdua _sweatdrop_.

"Ya sudahlah. Mana daftar belanjanya, biar kita yang ambil." Kata Luka menawarkan Yuuma untuk membantunya. Yuuma, sebelum memberikan daftar belanjanya, membagi dua daftar belanja tersebut.

"Ini, kita bagi tugas. Biar cepat." Kata Yuuma sambil tersenyum simpul, yang berhasil melambungkan perasaan Luka dan Yukari. Singkatnya, mereka nge-_fly_.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, empat dari mereka sedang berada di ruang tengah asrama mahasiswa perempuan. Mereka berempat sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"_Mou, _Yohio-_san. _Ayolah, kau 'kan sahabatnya..." Kata si gadis berambut hijau dengan nada memohon. Kedua orang berambut _honey-blonde _di sampingnya hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Sedangkan yang dipanggil 'Yohio' tadi (yang dimintai pertolongan) hanya bisa melongo di tempat

"Haaah... Tapi kenapa mesti seperti aku? Bukankah ada orang lain selain aku? Yang lebih baik dariku? Seperti Yuuma-_san_ atau Kaito-_san_. Kenapa mesti aku?" Tanya pemuda yang terlihat lebih tua dari mereka. Rambut _dirty-blonde-_nya dia garuk sedikit, kedua bola mata _ruby _miliknya menatap ketiga orang yang berada di depannya. Lalu si gadis berambut hijau tersebut berjalah ke arah pemuda tersebut dan mambisikkan sesuatu. Tak lama Yohio membelalakkan mata _ruby _miliknya setelah mencerna apa yang dibisikkan oleh gadis berambut hijau tersebut.

"... Benarkah, Gumi?" Tanya Yohio dengan sangat perlahan. Gadis berambut hijau –panggil saja Gumi- itupun hanya mengangguk.

"Yah, baiklah kalau begitu keadaannya..." Kata Yohio kepada sepasang kembar _blondie _–biasa dipanggil Rin dan Len- di depannya dengan tampang _stay cool. _Padahal di dalam hatinya dia sudah ingin melakukan ritual _headbang_ saat itu juga.

"YEAH!" Si kembar pun langsung melakukan _high-five. _Gumi hanya terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi pemuda _dirty-blonde_ tersebut.

**23 Januari 20xx**

Tiga orang yang tersisa sekarang berada di _'XXX Dept. Store_'. Mereka berada di toko yang khusus menjual dekorasi untuk berbagai acara. Mulai dari dekorasi untuk acara ulang tahun, acara khitanan, acara syukuran, acara pernikahan, sampai dekorasi untuk acara sirkus pun ada di sini (?).

"Tidak ada hiasan _negi _ya di sini?" Kata satu-satunya gadis di antara mereka bertiga yang berambut _teal _panjang model _twin-tail_.

"Ya tidak ada lah, Miku-_chan. _Aku saja yang dari tadi mencari hiasan es krim tidak ketemu..." Jawab pemuda bersyal biru di sebelahnya. Pemuda dengan penutup mata di sampingnya itupun hanya _sweatdrop _di tempat.

'Ini perasaan _senpai-_ku kok IQ-nya tengkurep semua ya?' Pikir pemuda _blonde_ tersebut sambil mencari sebungkus konfetti.

"Oh ya! Kembali ke laptop! Ayo cari balonnya!" Kata si pemuda bersyal tersebut sambil kembali mencari-cari barang yang dia maksud di sebuah rak yang ada di depan mereka. Gadis _teal _tersebut mengangguk lalu langsung mencari balon yang mereka butuhkan.

"Nah... Kenapa tidak seperti itu daritadi..." Gumam pemuda _blonde _tersebut dengan sebungkus konfetti di tangannya.

"Oke, cari lilin!" Teriak pemuda bersyal tersebut sambil berlari di bawah papan pengingatan 'Dilarang Berlari Di Dalam Toko!'. Si gadis _teal_ (yang mengetahui keberadaan papan peringatan yang tidak dianggap oleh pemuda bersyal tadi) hanya berjalan mengikuti pemuda bersyal tersebut.

"Miku-_senpai, _apakah Kaito-_senpai _memang selalu sebodoh itu?" Tanya pemuda _blonde _tersebut setelah menyusul gadis _teal _tersebut.

"Kaito ya... Ummm..." Gadis tersebut menaruh jari telunjuknya di samping kepalanya, memasang pose berpikir.

"Dia tidak selalu bodoh kok, kadang ada waktunya dia menjadi pintar. Dan saat dia menjadi _kakkoi... _KYAA-" Kalau saja mulut Miku tidak segera ditutup oleh tangan pemuda _blonde _tersebut, mereka bisa diusir karena jeritan Miku yang bisa dibilang cukup melengking seperti nenek lampir (?).

"O-oke, jangan _fangirling _di sini, Miku-_senpai! _Kita masih di tempat umum! Kalau di toilet silahkan _fangirling. _Tidak ada yang akan melarang." Kata pemuda _blonde _itu setengah berbisik.

"Iwa-iwa, wepawkaw muwuwku! (Baca : "Iya-iya, lepaskan mulutku!")" Balas gadis _teal _tersebut berusaha melepaksan bekapan pemuda _blonde _di depannya. Akhirnya pemuda _blonde_ tersebut melepaskan bekapannya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hoi! Bisa kulihat daftar belanjanya? Aku lupa apa lagi yang harus kita beli!" Teriak si pemuda bersyal -kita panggil saja Kaito- sambil membawa banyak lilin di tangannya dan di dalam syalnya. Miku dan pemuda _blonde _itupun –atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Oliver- hanya _jawdrop _melihat banyaknya lilin yang dibawa Kaito.

"Kau mau merampok?" Tanya Oliveritu sambil menyindir Kaito dengan banyaknya lilin yang dia bawa.

"Sembarangan! Lihat dulu dong!" Jawab Kaito sambil menunjukkan beberapa jenis lilin yang kesemuanya jenisnya hanya terdapat dua jenis angka –satu dan sembilan. Miku dan Oliver pun melihat beberapa jenis dari lilin tersebut.

"Mau pakai yang mana dulu ini?" Tanya Kaito sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya. Miku dan Oliver belum memberikan jawaban karena masih melihat-lihat lilin yang dibawa oleh Kaito. Saat melihat-lihat lilin tersebut, Oliver menemukan lilin pilihannya.

"Miku-_senpai, _yang ini saja." Bisik Oliver kepada Miku sambil menunjukkan lilin pilihannya. Miku lalu memperhatikan lilin tersebut, lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Kaito-_kun, _yang ini saja!" Kata Miku sambil menunjukkan lilin yang dipilih Oliver kepada Kaito. Kaito yang melihat lilin pilihan kedua temannya itupun langsung membelalakkan matanya.

"Yang benar? Kalian serius memakai lilin ini?" Tanya Kaito tak yakin tapi malah tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Miku dan Oliver pun mengangguk mantap.

"Sesekali kita usili 'dia' tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" Jawab Miku sambil tersenyum senang. Kaito yang mendengar jawaban temannya (baca : pacarnya) itu hanya _sweatdrop _di tempat.

"Oh ya, ini daftar belanjanya!" Kata Oliver sambil memberikan secarik kertas berisikan barang-barang yang akan dibeli. Kaito pun menerima daftar belanja tersebut dan memeriksa benda apa saja yang harus mereka beli.

"Hmm... Lilin, sudah! Balon, sudah! Konfetti, sudah! Hiasan, sudah! Sepertinya sudah semua masuk ke kereta belanja. Oke, sepertinya kita sudah selesai. Ayo kita bayar!" Kata Kaito sambil mendorong kereta belanja mereka ke kasir.

"_Chotto..._ Lilinnya?" Tanya Miku dan Oliver kompak menghalangi Kaito sambil menunjuk lilin-lilin yang tadi dia bawa. Melihat lilin-lilin yang tadi, dia pun hanya cengar-cengir saja sebelum kembali ke tempat lilin untuk mengembalikan lilin yang tidak jadi dibeli oleh mereka bertiga.

**25 Januari 20xx**

Di dapur asrama mahasiswa laki-laki, terlihat seorang pemuda ber-_beanie_ yang sedang mengocok sesuatu di sebuah mangkuk besi besar yang di bawah mangkuk tersebut ada sebuah mangkuk besi lagi yang sudah basah oleh butiran air di luarnya. Sepertinya dia sedang membuat _whipped cream._

"Haaah... Melelahkan sekali..." Kata Yuuma –si pemuda ber-_beanie_- sambil menyeka keningnya dengan lengan jaket yang dikenakannya. Setelah itu dia kembali mengocok adonan _whipped cream _yang sedang dibuatnya. Usut punya usut, ternyata Yuuma sedang tidak ada jadwal kuliah. Jadi dia bisa bebas melakukan apapun di asrama tempat tinggalnya.

"_Konnichiwa!_" Teriak seorang gadis dari balik meja dapur sambil berdiri dan mengangkat kedua tangannya _plus_ wajah ceria yang dia pasang. Sontak Yuuma yang sedang asyik-asyiknya mengocok _whipped cream _tersebut langsung terjungkal ke belakang, dan naasnya mangkuk yang berisi _whipped cream _yang sudah kaku tersebut melayang dan jatus di atas kepala Yuuma.

PRANG!

"Aduuh... Kok tiba-tiba gelap?" Tanya Yuuma ke dirinya sendiri sambil meraba-raba apa yang ada di depannya. Kemudian terdengar suara tawa kuntilanak beranak (?) dari orang yang mengejutkannya. Yuuma, sudah hafal di luar kepala siapa yang mengagetkannya tadi.

"Yah, Yukari! Krimnya sudah kaku padahal..." Kata Yuuma sambil mengangkat mangkuk berisi krim tersebut dari kepalanya. Karena kasihan, gadis yang mengagetkannya dan diketahui bernama Yukari itu langsung mengangkat mangkuk yang daritadi menghalangi penglihatan Yuuma. Saat mangkuknya diangkat, terlihatlah muka Yuuma yang sudah seperti dilapisi masker kecantikan di seluruh kepalanya. Tapi untungnya sebagian rambut bagian atas berwarna _pink-_nya yang seindah bunga sakura itu tidak terkena _whipped cream_ buatan Yuuma karena tertutup oleh _beanie _miliknya. Yang bagian bawahnya? Tentu saja kena~.

"Ahahaha!" Yukari pun tidak dapat menahan tawanya karena melihat wajah Yuuma yang sudah tidak bisa dibedakan dengan _whipped cream _yang tadi dia buat.

"Jangan tertawa terus, dibantu apa?!" Teriak Yuuma sambil menjilati krim yang ada di sekitar mulutnya. Melihat ini, Yukari langsung menyeringai jahil.

"Mau kubantu?" Tanya Yukari dengan nada seduktif sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Yuuma pun membelalakkan matanya, kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

'_Crap! _Dia salah kaprah!' Pikir Yuuma panik melihat perubahan sikap Yukari. Yukari semakin mendekat ke arahnya, lalu...

"T-tidak usah terima kasih!" Jawab Yuuma sambil langsung berlari ke kamarnya. Gadis berambut _violet _itupun hanya memiringkan kepalanya tanda kalau dia bingung.

"_Are? _Memangnya apa yang kukatakan?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Tidak sadarkah dia kalau perkataannya tadi sangat ambigu di telinga Yuuma?

**26 Januari 20xx**

Pemuda berambut _dirty-blonde _itu sedang menelepon seseorang. Mata _ruby-_nya dia tutup selagi ia menghela nafas berat. Jarinya dia ketukkan di meja belajarnya selagi menunggu nada sambungan berganti menjadi suara seseorang.

TUUT... TUUT...

"_Halo?_" Tanya yang di seberang sana.

"Bisa kau temani aku besok? Aku sedang bebas untuk dua hari ke depan..." Jawab Yohio tanpa ba-bi-bu sambil berusaha menutupi rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

"_Umm, boleh saja. Demo, nande? Atashi?_" Jawab yang di seberang sana bertanya balik. Yohio pun langsung menepuk keningnya. Dia menjauhkan ponselnya sejenak lalu menghela nafas kecil. Setelah itu dia langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari yang di seberang sana.

"Yang lainnya sedang sibuk." Jawab Yohio singkat.

"..._Sou desu ka? Baiklah. Kita bertemu di mana besok?_" Tanya yang di seberang sana lagi.

"Umm, jam dua di VocaLand. Bagaimana?" Jawab Yohio.

"_Jam dua pagi?_" Tanya yang di seberang sana lagi (dan lagi). Yohio pun _facepalm _di tempat.

'_You don't say?!_' Pikir Yohio kesal.

"Iya. Memangnya sudah buka VocaLand jam dua pagi?!" Jawab Yohio dengan nada yang sedikit kesal. Lalu terdengarlah suara kekehan dari yang di seberang sana, yang anehnya membuat Yohio kembali tenang.

"_Iya-iya, aku tahu kok senpai. Jadi besok jam dua di VocaLand ya? Baik. Sampai jumpa besok!_" Kata yang di seberang sana mengakhiri pembicaraan.

"Ya, sampai besok!" Balas Yohio sambil mengakhiri panggilan.

'_Oke, sekarang tinggal laporan ke Rin!_' Pikirnya sambil mencari kontak seseorang di ponselnya dan mengirimkan sebuah _e-mail_ ke kontak tersebut.

Di lain tempat...

Rin baru saja menghabiskan jeruk balinya yang terakhir. Karena bosan, Rin pun mengecek ponselnya yang dari tadi dia _silent_. Saat melihat-lihat ponselnya, dia mendapati sebuah _e-mail_ yang daritadi sudah ditunggunya. Dia pun tersenyum senang melihat isi _e-mail _tersebut dan segera mengirimkan _e-mail _tersebut kepada yang lainnya.

**27 Januari 20xx**

Di VocaLand...

Pemuda berambut _dirty-blonde _tersebut sedang berdiri di depan sebuah kios penjual minuman. Dia pun terus melihat ke sekelilingnya. Mencari sosok yang dia ingin temui.

PIP PIP PIP! PIP PIP PI-TUT!

"Halo?" Tanya Yohio setelah dia mengangkat panggilan dari ponselnya.

"_Aku sudah sampai... Senpai di mana?_" Tanya yang di seberang sana.

"Aku di depan kios minuman. Kau sendiri?" Jawab Yohio bertanya balik.

.

.

.

"Halo?" Yohio mengetes apakah panggilannya terputus atau tidak.

.

.

.

"Halo?!" Kali ini suara Yohio dinaikkan sedikit. Sepertinya dia mulai lapar (?).

.

.

.

"HA-"

"_Konnichiwa _Yohio-_senpai!_" Kata seorang gadis sambil menepuk punggung Yohio dari belakang. Yohio pun kaget dan langsung membalikkan badannya. Dia pun mendapati seorang gadis berambut _pastel pink _dibiarkan tergeraidengan panjang mencapai mata kakinya dan kepangan rambut kecil di bagian kanan dan kirinya. Iris _azure_ milik gadis itu bertemu dengan iris _ruby _milik Yohio. Mereka saling berpandangan untuk waktu yang agak lama. Sampai sang pemuda berdehem kecil.

"Ah, _hisashiburi..._" Jawab Yohio berusaha menelan rasa gugup yang menyerangnya. Gadis berambut _pastel pink _tersebut hanya tertawa kecil.

"_Senpai _ini..." Kata gadis itu di tengah tawanya. Yohio hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat gadis di sebelahnya.

"Oke, jadi kita mau ke mana, IA?" Tanya Yohio dengan lembut. Gadis tersebut hanya menoleh ke arah Yohio.

"U-um... Ke mana ya?" Gumam IA sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau ke sana!" Jawab IA sambil menarik tangan Yohio.

"O-oke!" Kata Yohio berusaha mengikuti langkah kaki IA yang dari tadi menariknya.

.

.

.

Di asrama laki-laki...

Yuuma, Luka, Yukari, dan Gumi sedang membuat adonan kue _red velvet_. Untuk mempersingkat waktu, Yuuma menyuruh mereka untuk membuat satu jenis adonan dasar (ada lima adonan dasar di resep tersebut) dan berbaik hati untuk membuat dua adonan dasar sisanya.

"_Nee, _apa Yuuma-_san _tidak keberatan membuat dua jenis adonan sendiri?" Tanya Gumi kepada Luka.

"Hmm, 'kan dia jago kalau membuat kue. Dan dia juga yang mengusulkan membuat kue ini. Selama dia senang melakukannya, aku tidak ada masalah." Jawab Luka panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas (?).

"_Sou desu ka..._" Balas Gumi masih sambil mengocok adonan miliknya.

"Luka-_san! _Adonanmu sudah jadi?" Tanya Yuuma dari belakang mereka.

"S-sudah! Ini adonannya!" Jawab Luka kelabakan sambil memberi sebuah mangkuk besi yang berisi sebuah adonan.

"_Arigatou!_" Kata Yuuma sambil menuang adonan yang diberikan Luka ke mangkuk yang ada di meja belakang.

"Kuharap hasilnya tidak buruk..." Gumam Luka khawatir. Ternyata adonan yang tadi dia buat lupa diberikan _red velvet essence_.

.

.

.

_Back at _VocaLand...

"_C-chotto! _Kita mau ke mana?!" Tanya Yohio setelah melihat arah yang dituju oleh IA.

"Ke sini!" Jawab IA memberhentikan langkahnya di depan wahana _rollercoaster_. Yohio pun hanya mengenggak ludah begitu melihat betapa tinggi, panjang, dan sadisnya wahana tersebut. Mulai dari turunan tajam dari ketinggian lima ribu meter di atas tanah, putaran rel yang sangat diluar akal manusia, cincin api, rel yang rumpang di bagian tertentu, sampai meriam raksasa yang menembakkan _rollercoaster _tersebut ke tempat pemberhentian.

"K-ka-kau b-be-ben-benar m-mau n-na-naik _r-ro-roll-roller_... Glek... _Rollercoaster _ini?!" Tanya Yohio yang wajahnya sudah pucat pasi melihat wahana tersebut. IA yang ada di depannya hanya menggangguk sambil tersenyum polos sambil membeli tiket untuk dua orang. Wajah Yohio pun makin pucat pasi melihat anggukan tersebut.

Apa saya lupa memberitahu kalian kalau Yohio itu takut ketinggian? Yah, kita doakan saja semoga Yohio tidak pulang hanya dengan nama...

.

.

.

"Yang tadi seru ya?" Tanya IA setelah keluar dari _rollercoaster _(maut) tersebut. Yohio hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah sambil berusaha agal ruhnya tidak keluar saat itu juga.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana sekarang?" Tanya IA lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah rumah hantu. Rahang Yohio pun langsung jatuh begitu dia melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh IA.

"K-kau yakin?" Tanya Yohio sambil menghela nafas dan berusaha mengumpulkan kembali ruhnya, yang dibalas dengan anggukan lagi oleh IA. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu takut dengan hantu, tapi...

"Baiklah... Ayoo..." Kata Yohio berjalan gontai ke arah rumah hantu tersebut. Sepertinya kesadaran Yohio sudah tinggal setengah gara-gara menaiki _rollercoaster _(maut) tersebut.

Di dalam...

"Y-Yohio-_senpai..._" Kata IA ketakukan sambil sembunyi di balik badan Yohio. Yohio pun hanya terus berjalan dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

HIIII~ HIHIHIHI~ HUAHAHAHAHA!

Tiba-tiba muncul sosok menyeramkan di depan mereka sambil tertawa layaknya antagonis di film-film. IA pun spontan meringkuk di belakang Yohio layaknya kucing kecil yang ketakutan. Sedangkan Yohio kembali tersadar setelah melihat sosok menyeramkan tersebut. Merasakan IA yang meringkuk di belakangnya, Yohio pun membalikkan badannya dan menepuk pelan kepala IA.

"_Daijobu, _ayo kita keluar..." Jawab Yohio sambil menggendong IA di punggungnya dan berjalan keluar.

'Hangat...' Pikir IA ketika ia digendong oleh Yohio.

.

.

.

Di asrama perempuan...

Miku, Kaito, Len, Rin, dan Oliver terlihat sedang menghias ruang tengah asrama yang akan dijadikan sebagai ruang 'kejutan' bagi yang berulang tahun.

"Len, cepat tiup balonnya!" Teriak seorang gadis sambil memasang hiasan di dinding.

"I-iya! Tunggu sebentar, _nee-chan!_" Balas pemuda yang dipanggil 'Len' tadi sambil mengambil sebuah balon yang belum ditiup dan meniupkan balon tersebut sampai menggelembung.

"Wah, Len-_san _cepat juga ya meniup balonnya..." Kata Oliver sambil melihat tumpukan balon yang berada di belakang Len.

"Hah-hah... Enak saja, aku semua yang meniup balon di situ!" Balas Miku sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Ha? Terus Len daritadi sudah meniup berapa ba..." Kata Rin sambil menoleh ke arah adik kembarnya dan mendapati sebuah balon super besar yang tadi digelembungkan oleh Len. Rin pun langsung _jawdrop_ di tempat melihat ukuran balon tersebut. Dengan sangat, sangat pelan. Dia menghampiri Kaito yang juga sedang menghias dinding.

"K-Kaito-_senpai..._" Panggil Rin lirih.

"Hm? Ada apa Rin?" Tanya Kaito tidak melirik sama sekali kepada Rin.

"I-itu... Len..." Jawab Rin tergagap-gagap.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Len? Dia tidak habis diperkosa 'kan?" Balas Kaito OOT dan berhadiah jitakan dari Rin.

"_Itte..._" Kaito merintih kesakitan sambil mengelus kepalanya yang menjadi target jitakan Rin.

"Bukan itu! Maksudnya lihat itu Len!" Teriak Rin emosi. Kaito pun menoleh ke arah Len. Reaksinya sama seperti Rin melihat Len saat meniup balon super besar tersebut.

"M-mending k-kita k-kabur d-dulu..." Kata Kaito yang sudah mengucurkan keringat dingin dan dibalas dengan anggukan pasrah dari Rin.

"_Ichi..._" Bisik Kaito memberi aba-aba.

"_Ni..._" Kaito dan Rin sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengambil langkah seribu.

"_Sa-_"

DUAAAAAAAR!

.

.

.

_Back at _VocaLand...

Matahari sudah mau terbenam di ufuk barat. Kini, Yohio dan IA sedang melihat pemandangan matahari senja dari _ferriswheel _yang mereka naiki. Tapi suasana di sana sangat hening. Sampai kicauan burung gagak pun tidak dapat memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Umm... _Senpai?_" Tanya IA membuka mulutnya. Yohio hanya menjawab dengan ber-"Hnn?"-ria.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu..." Kata IA sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Yohio dan memainkan jari telunjuknya. Yohio mulai memperhatikan IA.

"Yohio-_senpai, da_-"

KRIIIEEEEEEET!

"W-whoa?!" Yohio dan IA pun berusaha bertahan pada posisinya agar mereka tidak terjatuh.

TING TONG!

"_Mohon maaf, ferriswheel yang sedang anda naiki tiba-tiba mengalami kerusakan. Harap tetap berada di tempat anda duduk sekarang. Bagi yang sudah berada di bawah, kami akan membantu anda keluar. Terima kasih dan mohon maaf atas gangguannya._"

TING TONG!

Suasana kembali hening di antara mereka. Tapi karena posisi gondola mereka ada di bawah, mereka dibantu keluar oleh teknisi VocaLand.

"Haaah... Yang tadi mengagetkan saja!" Kata Yohio sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya. Sedangkan IA hanya berjalan sedikit di belakang pemuda _dirty-blonde _tersebut sambil menunduk. Keheningan masih melanda mereka.

"Y-Yohio-_senpai?_" Tanya IA lagi. Yohio pun berbalik menghadap IA yang tengah menunduk. Muka gadis itu sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Hm? Kau demam?" Tanya Yohio sambil menyentuh kening gadis tersebut dengan belakang telapak tangannya.

"E-eh?!" IA refleks melangkah mundur karena tangan Yohio menyentuh keningnya.

"Heh? Kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Yohio lagi.

.

.

.

"_Etto..._" IA mulai mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya. Yohio mulai bertanya-tanya apa sebenarnya yang ingin diucapkan oleh gadis di hadapannya tersebut.

"Yohio-_senpai, daisuki dayo._"

.

.

.

Di asrama perempuan...

"Pesanan kue datang!" Teriak Yuuma sambil mendobrak pintu asrama tersebut.

"Yo! Cepat juga dia menyelesaikan kuenya..." Gumam Kaito setelah menyapa Yuuma.

"Wah, Yukari-_san _dan Luka-_san _cocok sekali bersama Yuuma_-san!_" Celetuk Oliver sambil menunjuk Yukari dan Luka yang berdiri di belakang Yuuma. Celetukan asal tersebut menyebabkan dua makhluk tersebut _blushing _di tempat.

"Hush! Tidak sopan kau, Oliver!" Balas Len sambil men-_death glare _Oliver. Oliver pun hanya tertawa garing sambil _sweatdrop _di tempat.

"_M-maa... Daijobu daijobu..._" Kata Yukari dan Luka sambil tertawa dan mengibaskan kedua tangannya. Gumi yang juga mengikuti mereka pun hanya _sweatdrop _di tempat.

"Sudah sudah! Ayo kita siapkan kuenya!" Kata Yuuma menengahi mereka semua. Yang lainnya pun mengangguk dan mempersiapkan kue buatan Yuuma.

.

.

.

_Back at _Yohio _and _IA'_s place..._

Keheningan melanda mereka setelah IA mengucapkan beberapa patah kata ajaib tersebut.

"B-benarkah? Kupikir kau menyukai Yuuma..." Balas Yohio pelan. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara kekehan kecil dari gadis di depannya tersebut.

"_Senpai _benar-benar tidak peka!" Kata IA sambil memukul pelan lengan Yohio. Pemuda _dirty-blonde _itu pun hanya terdiam. Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya.

"IA... _Ore wa..._" Yohio membuka suaranya.

"..._Kimi no koto ga daisuki..._" Kata Yohio memberi jawaban kepada IA.

"_Otanjoubi omedetto, _IA-_chan._" Lanjut Yohio lagi sambil menepuk kepala IA. Gadis itupun mengangkat kepalanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Semburat merah menghiasi wajah pasangan kekasih baru tersebut.

"_Arigatou, _Yohio...-_kun!_" Balas IA masih tersenyum.

PIP PIP PIP!

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi dering dari ponsel milik Yohio. Menandakan sebuah e-mail masuk.

"Sebentar, biar kulihat dulu." Kata Yohio sambil mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dan membaca e-mail yang baru saja dia terima. Dia berusaha untuk _stay cool _saat melihat e-mail yang berisi bahwa kejutan untuk IA sudah siap. Dia pun langsung menaruh ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku celana miliknya.

"_Saa, kaerimashouka? _IA-_chan?_" Tanya Yohio sambil menawarkan tangannya untuk bergandengan bersama kekasih barunya tersebut. IA pun hanya mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan Yohio dan berjalan menuju asrama perempuan.

.

.

.

"Nah, kita sampai! _Mata ashita, _IA-_chan._" Kata Yohio setelah mengantar IA pulang ke asramanya.

"_Ha'i! Mata ashita, _Yohio-_kun._" Balas IA. Setelah balas sapa tersebut, Yohio segera berjalan ke arah asramanya. Sementara IA membuka pintu asramanya.

"_Tadaim-_"

CTAR! CTAR! TOEEEET!

"_Otanjoubi omedetto, _IA-_san!_" Koor Kaito, Miku, Len, Gumi, Oliver, Rin, Luka, Yuuma, dan Yukari bersamaan sambil menyalakan konfetti dan meniup terompet. IA pun terkejut bukan main saat melihat teman-teman baiknya menyiapkan sebuah kejutan untuknya.

"_Minna..._" Mata IA mulai berkaca-kaca saat dia melihat teman-temannya menyiapkan sebuah pesta kejutan kecil untuknya.

"..._Arigatou..._" Lanjutnya sambil menghapus air matanya dengan tangan kirinya.

"E-eh?! IA-_san _jangan menangis di sini! Nanti kalau ada Yohio-_san _gimana?" Tanya Oliver dengan nada jahil.

'Kau itu mau menghibur atau menjahili dia?' Pikir semuanya (min IA dan Oliver) _sweatdrop_.

"Betul itu kata Oliver..." Jawab seseorang dari belakang pintu. IA pun menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut _dirty-blonde _beriris merah _ruby_ sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Nah, lihat itu IA-_san!_" Kata Oliver menimpali.

"Ayolah, kau lebih manis saat tersenyum." Jawab Yohio menghibur IA sambil merangkulnya ke dalam pelukannya. IA pun langsung menangis di pelukan Yohio. Yang lainnya pun langsung berbisik, "_So sweet~._"

"Sudahlah... Tidak apa-apa..." Kata Yohio berusaha menenangkan IA. IA pun mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk sambil tersenyum, meski wajahnya sekarang basah oleh air mata dan dia masih sesengukan karena menangis tadi. Yohio pun tersenyum tulus melihat IA.

"Hei hei hei! Hentikanlah drama cinta kelebihan gula ini! Lihat ini!" Teriak Yuuma sambil membawa sebuah kue berlapis krim berwarna putih kekuningkan dengan dua buah lilin berbentuk angka '1' dan '9' menyala di atasnya.

"_Saa, _sekarang tiup lilinnya!" Kata Miku mempersilahkan IA meniup kedua lilin pada kue tersebut. Dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan meniup kedua lilin tersebut.

Fyuuu~.

Kedua lilin pun mati. Tapi...

"Eh? Kenapa lilinnya kembali menyala?" Tanya Len sambil menunjuk kedua lilin yang secara ajaib kembali menyala tersebut.

"Tiup lagi lilinnya! Ayo!" Teriak Kaito memberi semangat. IA pun kembali mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan meniup lilin-lilin tersebut.

Fyuuu~.

Kedua lilin itu kembali mati. Tapi sayangnya, lilin tersebut menyala kembali.

"Memang ini lilin jenis apa? Kenapa tidak mau padam?" Tanya Rin kepada Miku.

"Itu lilin 'ajaib'." Jawab Miku sambil tersenyum penuh makna. Rin pun hanya _sweatdrop _di tempat.

"Ayo! IA-_san! _Tiup lilinnya! Masih menyala lilinnya itu!" Teriak Oliver menyemangati IA. Dia pun kembali bersiap meniup lilin tersebut, tapi seseorang malah meniup lilin tersebut.

Fuh!

"Nah, beres..." Kata Yohio setelah dia meniup lilin tersebut.

"Yohio-_kun hidoi na! _Bukankah aku yang berulang tahun? Kenapa jadi Yohio-_kun _yang meniup lilinnya?" Tanya IA cemberut. Yohio pun hanya tertawa pelan.

"Lihatlah, lilinnya menyala lagi..." Kata Yohio menunjuk kedua lilin yang kembali menyala di kue tersebut. IA pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan meniup lilin tersebut.

Fyuuu~.

"_Otanjoubi omedetto, _IA-_san/-chan!_" Teriak yang lain setelah IA meniup lilin tersebut sampai padam.

CEEESSSS...

"Yah, lilinnya menyala lagi. Ya sudahlah. Oliver!" Teriak Kaito sambil memanggil Oliver. Oliver pun mengangguk tanda mengerti dan beranjak ke dapur. Tak lama kemudian dia pun kembali dengan sebuah mangkuk berisi air. Kaito pun mecabut kedua lilin tersebut dan menaruhnya di mangkuk yang berisi air tadi.

"Nah, begini lebih baik." Kata Kaito sambil tersenyum sumringah.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang potong kuenya!" Teriak Luka dan Yukari berbarengan. Gumi pun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"_Yare-yare... _Luka-_san _dan Yukari-_chan _kelihatannya sangat bersemangat dengan kue yang mereka buat. Oh ya, ini pisaunya IA-_san._" Kata Gumi seraya memberikan pisau plastik transparan tersebut IA pun menerima pisau tersebut dengan senang hati.

"Potong kuenya, potong kuenya, potong kuenya sekarang juga~. Sekarang juga~. Sekarang juga~." Mereka mulai bernyanyi selagi IA memotong kue tersebut menjadi dua belas bagian yang sama rata.

"Ini piringnya!" Kata Len sambil memberikan sebuah piring kertas kepada IA. IA pun langsung memindahkan sepotong kue ke piring tersebut.

"Ini kue apa?" Tanya IA saat menaruh kue tersebut.

"_Red Velvet._" Koor Yuuma, Yukari, dan Luka. Gumi hanya _sweatdrop _di tempat. Sedangkan yang lainnya langsung membelalakkan matanya.

'_Red Velvet?! _Serius?!' Pikir Len, Kaito, Yohio, IA dan Kaito tidak percaya.

'Hahaha. _Red Velvet _gratis? Kenapa tidak?' Pikir Rin dan Miku yang mulai _drooling _di tempat.

"Ah, _sou desu ka..._ Tapi kenapa warna kuenya pucat sekali?" Tanya IA sambil melihat sepotong kue _red velvet _tersebut.

"Itu... Tadi aku lupa memberi _Red Velvet Essence_ pada adonannya, jadi warnanya agak terlihat pucat. _Sumimasen..._" Kata Luka sambil membungkuk.

"_Iie, daijobu desu. _Luka-_san!_" Balas IA sambil tersenyum.

"Ekhem. Lagipula warna kue itu cocok denganmu~." Kata Yuuma menimpali sambil berdehem. Yang lainnya (min IA) memandang dia dengan tatapan 'kau-menggombal-?'. Merasa dipandangi, Yuuma menjadi minder sendiri gara-gara tingkahnya.

"_M-maa, _lebih baik kita bagikan kuenya sekarang!" Kata Yuuma sambil tertawa hambar. IA pun berjalan mendekati Yohio sambil membawa sepotong kue.

"Ini, potongan pertama untukmu." Kata IA dengan semburat merah di wajahnya. Yohio pun menatap IA, lalu ke arah sepotong kue yang dia tawarkan.

"O-oke... Err, _arigatou._" Balas Yohio sambil menerima potongan kue tersebut. Yang lainnya kembali memandangi mereka sambil bergumam, "_So sweet~._". Merasa dipandangi, Yohio pun angkat bicara.

"Hei, kalian sedang melihat apa? Yang mau melihat harus membayar mahal, kau tahu?" Kata Yohio dengan nada yang sangar dibuat-buat (?). Yang lainnya pun langsung _speechless _di tempat.

"Oke, aku akan bayar mahal untuk tontonan seperti ini!" Kata Kaito sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya dari saku celananya.

"Ah! Jangan menyebar 'gula' di sini apa?!" Potong Yuuma dengan nada kesal. Sepertinya dia iri dengan Yohio dan IA yang sudah berpacaran tersebut.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak tembak saja dua gadis di belakangmu itu, Yuuma?" Balas Yohio menyeringai. Yuuma pun menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Luka dan Yukari dengan sedikit semburat merah muda di wajahnya.

"_Nice one, _Yohio-_san!_" Kata Oliver menimpali.

"Ah, sudahlah. Ayo kita nikmati kuenya!" Teriak Yuuma mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baiklah..." Kata Miku dan Rin sambil mengambil masing-masing sepotong kue tersebut.

Hari itu menjadi hari yang paling berkesan baik bagi seorang IA maupun Yohio. Kedua insan tersebut mulai menjalin cinta mereka setelah itu.

**Fin~.**

**A/N :**

**Yo! Kengo **_**is here again, come with a fic special for **_**IA! Bagaimanakah hasilnya? Jelekkah? Anehkan? Atau yang lain? Silahkan suarakan pendapat anda di kotak review di bawah! Oh ya, sebetulnya saya janji mau ngupdate VocaDorm hari ini... Tapi saya kena WB! Doain saya biar cepet sembuh ya... TAT  
**

_**Anyway...**_

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
